Multiverse Games
by SonAshleyandIvy
Summary: I know this says FMA and DBZ crossover but this is SO. MUCH. MORE! THIS, is the multiverse Games. Where heroes from each dimension has been dragged to a pocket dimension to fight to the death! Today, we will finally know who has the strongest hero of the mulitverse!


'Ello wonderful peoples of Wattpad and ! Yes, I am posting this story on both websites! So, this is going to be a ridiculously long author's note… whether this is going to contain an actual chapter… not quite sure… Anywhosals, this will end up being a group story. There will be people from both websites that I know/follow/like. People like Sandstorm_Alchemist, FangirloftheNorth, hopefully a few others like Bakuda, Lefay Strent, PharoahsThrone, and others. Again, people, if you want a character in this, message me a bit about them and I'll see whether or not they count as too OP for this. Now I realize that people like Goku, Lisa and Ivy and a handful of others are pretty OP. Yes, Lisa and Ivy with their snap powers and stuff… well, what I'm planning on is that, if Lisa and Ivy get picked for this, because we will probably draw about this, they will have their snappy powers and a few others taken from them. Just to keep things even.

So a few dimensions that we might see in this story are: Dragon Ball Z, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yu-Gi-Oh, Warrior Cats (very unlikely, but still), Fairy Tail, My Little Pony (yes, MLP:FIM might be in here just because), and maybe a few others. DO NOT expect this to be a canon characters or fan characters only story, there will be fan characters and there will be canon characters. If there's a dimension that you want to see in this story, leave a comment about it and I'll think about it. I promise!

So you know how I said there might not be an actual chapter in this? Well, I lied. Here comes a prologue to the story! Please enjoy this… thingy.

A large circular room, lit with torches, with several huge marble thrones around the room. In each chair sits a strange being. Some are nothing more then outlines of a human body, with only an aura to tell you where they are. Others have animal forms, like cats with stars in their fur, alicorns with rainbow and star-filled flowing hair. Others still can only be described as aliens. Purple men and dragons. So many strange looking beings, sitting in their respective thrones, all speaking together as if they were all old friends. Suddenly, just above the largest throne at the back of the room, a large ball of light descended from a hole in the roof. The room was immediately hushed. "I hope you are all comfortable my friends. Because I have come up with a wonderful WONDERFUL plan!" A deep voice rings from the light. "What kind of plan do you speak of?" asks one of the aura wrapped beings. The only thing that makes him stand out is the mouth on his otherwise featureless face. The light laughs. "Why Truth, old friend, I believe this kind of plan is right up your alley!" The being known as Truth nods, a huge, terrifying grin crossing its features. One of the star-furred cats steps forward. "What is this plan you speak of?" "A plan to see who among us has the strongest hero." The light responds. "A battle where all of our heroes are pitted against each other in a battle too the DEATH!" The light twinkles as it laughs. The room shudders with mixed feelings as the beings in the room begin conversing amongst themselves. Some are completely against the .idea. Others are all for such a plan. Others still, are unsure what the point in all this is. And then there's Derpy, who somehow appeared in the room, and is now enjoying a muffin while sitting on the ceiling. (I'm sorry to break the mood, but come on. Derpy defies all logic and reason.)

The orb brightened enough to illuminate the entire room and extinguish the torches. "**Comrades!**" The orb shouts, everything falling into a deathly silence. The orb moves a bit, coughing. "You will not lose your heroes in these games. We can save the fine details for later. For now, we must decide how to choose the heroes." Everyone glances around the room, murmuring. One of the purple men, an old man by the looks of him, stands up. "Just how many heroes will be involved in this "Game" of yours? How many can we put in?" The white alicorn with a rainbow colored flowing mane stands. "Old Kai has a point. Some worlds do not have many heroes to spare for such a thing." Old Kai grins and nods, eyeing the alicorn's behind… The light nods. "You speak truly Celestia. We shall use one male and one female hero from each dimension." "How will we decide which two heroes?" A golden woman who looked suspiciously like an eagle said, tapping her lap with one of her eagle taloned claws."We could draw names." Offered a woman, much like the first, except she was not eagle like at all. In fact, her eyes were rainbow colored. "Take the names of all the female heroes of our worlds, and then all the male heroes and draw one name from each world." The others nod and murmur agreement. The light nods once more. "Alright. We will draw names. Excellent idea Chaos." Chaos smiles at the eagle goddess, Horus, smugly. Horus glares back.

"Now then, I believe we shall broadcast this game to all inhabitants of the multiverse. So they know who their heroes and gods are!" All of them cheer, happy with what they had accomplished thus far in the meeting. "You have yet to answer my first question." says Old Kai. "Just how many heroes will be in this game?" The orb sighs, taking a moment to think. "It depends on how many gods want to be involved in this game…" Several of the so-called gods stand, saying "Aye!" or "I will volunteer two heroes!" The orb laughs. "Oh, yes, yes! This will do _wonderfully."_

This will be our little prologue. Next chapter will be the first legit chapter. I hope people enjoyed this. The next chapter will probably be in 3rd person too, just so we can introduce all the characters who may, or may not, be in the "Games". Anyone who can name where all the different gods came from gets a shoutout in the next chapter. Again, anyone who wants to get featured in this story, please message me or one of the other authors involved.


End file.
